Dog Tags
by Jadej.j
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds Jonouchi hurt and takes him back to his house. What will happen. Chapter 3*** This is a Yaoi fic.
1. Default Chapter

[pic] Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Dog Tags!!!"  
  
A few days had gone by since the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Kaiba was back in control of his company. His brother Mokuba was safe and sound; still he had to win a duel with Yugi. He didn't really win that other duel. He was sitting in the back seat of his limo and looked out the window. He just caught a glimpse of Joey falling to the ground. "Stop the car."  
  
"What???"  
  
"I said stop the car!!!" The limo stopped and Seto jumped out. He found Joey a few steps away. His eyes widened when he saw all the blood on the boy's clothes and face.  
  
"Joey?!?!" The blond looked up to Seto's ice blue eyes. Joey tried to say something but he coughed up blood. Seto quickly lifted Joey up and placed him in his car.  
  
As they headed for his home, Seto called his doctor. "I need you to come to the mansion now. No questions. Just come right now." Seto hung up on the doctor before the man could say any thing. "Joey?? Joey??? Can you hear me?"  
  
He took Joey's hand into his and felt Joey grip his. "Glad you're still with us. Just hold on."  
  
Minutes later the limo pulled into Kaiba's mansion drive way. The doctor was waiting at the door. His eyes widened when Seto helped Joey out of the car. "Bring him this way." Seto carried Joey up the steps and through the door. The doctor looked after Joey for a couple of hours.  
  
Seto could do little at this time. He wondered who did this to Joey and what to do next. The doctor came out of the mini hospital room. He was pulling off white plastic gloves, which were covered in blood. "I can't say if he'll live. I had to pull out some glass from his chest. Then there are the broken ribs and numerous deep cuts as well."  
  
Seto was in shock. -Who did this to Joey and why.-  
  
"Thank you for coming over to help him."  
  
"I've given him something for the pain he's going though. Have some of your guards move him to a softer bed, keep him still and call me if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Do you have the glass you took out of him?" The doctor handed Kaiba a plastic bag with brown glass in it. Seto rolled the bag in his hand. His eyes narrowed. "Thank you, again. I will let you know if anything happens." The doctor nodded and left.  
  
Seto slowly entered the room. Joey was sleeping so he slowly moved closer. Ice blue eyes looked at the sleeping blond before him. Joey's chest went up and down with some difficulty. Seto looked again at the plastic bag in his hand. He felt anger building up in him.  
  
Seto let out a breath. He wondered why he all of a sudden felt that way. A light snore came from Joey's lips. Kaiba then turned and got two of his guards to move Joey to one of the guest rooms. Joey slept through the night. Seto slept in a chair beside the bed. He woke up a couple of times when he thought he heard Joey waking up but as he looked at the sleeping blond, just a snore came out of the boy's lips. Soon sunlight came creeping into the room. Seto's eyes blinked open. He stretched and looked over at Joey. He saw movement from the battered body. Seto stood up and walked over to the bed. "Joey?!?!"  
  
"Where???"  
  
"You are in my home, Joey. Who did this to you?"  
  
"Yugi???" Seto twitched in jealousy. He quickly shook his head. -Jealousy???-  
  
"No Joey. It's Seto. You are in my house."  
  
Joey snapped awake fast. "Kaiba!!!"  
  
"Calm down Joey. You aren't going anywhere right now. You have been hurt really badly."  
  
"I'm all right and I be leaving now."  
  
Seto placed his hands on Joey's shoulders and pushed the boy down. "The doctor told me you have to remain still."  
  
"I'm going, you can't stop me."  
  
Seto was trying to keep Joey still. -I don't want to hit him. I have to do something to stop him from wiggling.- He felt his body begin to heat up for some reason. Only one thing came to his mind at that moment.  
  
Joey found himself in Seto's grip. Seto was trying to tell him to stay still. Joey though didn't want to stay still. He wanted to go to Yugi's house, since he felt safe there.  
  
Joey felt some of the pain in his side. What did his father do to him this time....he couldn't remember. Seto was so close to him. His voice was ringing in his ears. Ice blue eyes were looking at him. The smell of bubblegum filled his lungs. "Let me go Seto." Then it happened and it shocked both boys.  
  
Seto kissed Joey. Seto didn't know what he was doing but Joey did stop wiggling. He moved his lips slowly on Joey's, trying to taste the boy he was holding. Butterscotch and iron.  
  
-Blood.-  
  
Joey felt Seto's lips on his. What was Seto doing? The strange thing was he liked it. He stopped moving and let Seto kiss him deeply. Slowly Seto broke off the kiss. "Now are you going to stay still and answer my questions?"  
  
Joey was having a little trouble breathing. He slowly nodded. "Now, I want to know who beat you up?" Joey looked away from Seto's stare. Seto took Joey's chin into his hand and turned the boy's head back. "Tell me!!!" Seto's voice was strong and demanding.  
  
"I..." Tears ran down Joey's face. Something in Seto kicked in and he lost control of his actions again. He moved closer to the boy and licked the tears away. Joey let out a soft moan. Another kiss started between the boys. Seto pulled away again. What was he doing?  
  
"Seto???" He looked down at Joey, at the blond before him. Bruises around the boy's neck and chest were turning black and blue.  
  
"Joey.... You almost died from this attack. My doctor pulled some glass from your side. You have some broken ribs and you almost bled to death. So don't think you can forget this time. I don't think so!"  
  
Joey was taken back from Seto's words. Did his father try to kill him this time? He didn't know what to do. His body shook in shock. "I can't... I don't know what to do any more."  
  
"So let me help you. Who did this to you?"  
  
Joey closed his eyes. "It's so hard. If I tell. I..."  
  
"I'm here. Let me help you."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
Seto touched Joey's cheek and his hand slowly moved down the boy's neck and came to a rest on his heart. "I keep you safe Joey. Now tell me who did this to you?"  
  
"What are you going to do if I tell you?"  
  
"Joey the police must know. This person almost killed you. You don't want to get hurt like this again do you?" Seto had moved on the bed to sit right beside Joey.  
  
"The police will take me way."  
  
"Why?" Joey moved closer to Seto. He needed to feel safe for once.  
  
"Joey, tell me."  
  
"My...dad...did this to me." Seto was in shock. -No wonder he's scared.-  
  
"You aren't the only one that knows that feeling."  
  
"Seto???"  
  
"My step-father beat me all the time. No one helped me, but I'm going to help you."  
  
"But why???"  
  
Seto looked into those brown eyes under the ragged blond hair. "I want too. Now I have to call the police. Whatever happens I will not leave your side." Seto rose from the bed. "You stay still now. I'll be just a moment."  
  
Joey was resting in the bed thinking what had happened over the few minutes he and Seto had talked. Then there was that feeling growing inside him. Could he trust Kaiba or had he just lost everything he ever known?  
  
Kaiba came back into the room. "I told them to come over here." He sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Seto." He rubbed the boy's head. His fingers ran though the blond hair.  
  
"I'm going to help you get through this." Joey didn't understand why Seto was doing this, but Joey knew he was right about this, but what was going to happen to him now. "I'll go wait for them at the door. You have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders."  
  
Joey sank down into the pillow his head was resting on. Seto got off the bed again and went down to the main doors to wait for the police. He had gotten dressed in his dark blue outfit. Soon a knock on the door was heard. Seto opened it.  
  
"Hello I'm Detective Shindou and this is my partner Detective Takana." They held up their badges.  
  
"Morning, to you both. The reason I called is up stairs." Seto led the cops up stairs. Joey was still in the bed when Seto entered the room with the cops. Joey backed up a bit in the bed.  
  
"Hello. I'm Detective Shindou."  
  
Seto sat down on the bed. "It's okay Joey. I'm here. Go ahead and tell them what you remember and who did this to you." Joey remained quiet for a moment.  
  
Slowly Joey told the cops what he recalled what had happened. Then he told them where he lived with his father. The cops told Seto they needed to check out Joey's house. They would be back in a few hours. Seto handed them Joey's clothes which were covered in blood and the bag which had the glass in it. He told them he would have his doctor ready to answer any questions needed. The cops then left.  
  
Seto got something from the kitchen for Joey and himself to eat. Joey was crying when he entered the room. "Joey." He sat down with the food tray. Joey looked away from Seto. "Come on time to eat something. I know you eat. I do mean you eat." Joey giggled a bit. Seto held out a spoon with some soup in it. "Come on." Joey looked at the spoon and then at those ice blue eyes behind it. Seto held the spoon up to Joey's mouth. "Please now." Seto wiggled it in front of the blond teen. Joey blushed and slowly opened his mouth. "Good boy." Slowly Seto fed Joey and he ate as well.  
  
"Seto. I don't understand why..."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Why you are helping me?" Seto put the tray on a table and came back to Joey. The blond watched Seto as he sat down beside him. Seto reached out for Joey. He touched Joey's cheek and rubbed it. "Every thing will be okay."  
  
Joey liked Seto's touch on his face. Heat started to build up in his body. A moan escaped from Joey's lips. Seto looked into Joey's brown eyes. He could see a growing passion coming from them. "Tell me what do you want?"  
  
Joey looked at Seto and then pulled him close. "Kiss me again." He whispered into Seto's ear.  
  
Seto felt the heat build up in him again. Joey rubbed his nose up against Seto's cheek. Then both teens lost themselves in the heat from their bodies. Seto kissed Joey as the blond rubbed his back. Seto moaned as Joey moved his hands around his hips. They didn't stop kissing. Joey was trying to pull Seto down to his level. Seto put his hand down on the bed. He broke off the kiss.  
  
"Joey we best wait for your body to heal itself. I don't want to hurt you more." He could see the disappointment in those brown eyes looking at him. "I promise you when you are better we will continue this."  
  
"On your heart."  
  
"And my soul."  
  
Seto kissed Joey one more time. He felt his heart beating faster and faster. Joey slowly nodded to him. Seto ran his fingers though Joey's hair. The blond moaned in pleasure from Seto's touch.  
  
Then the door bell rang. "I'll be right back." Seto rose from the bed and took the tray with him. The bell rang again as Seto left the tray in the kitchen. He opened the door to find Detective Shindou and Detective Takana waiting.  
  
"Is something wrong, Detective Shindou?"  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
"First I want to know why you have come back earlier than I thought you would."  
  
"Joey's father is missing and the living room in his house is cover in blood. Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Seto took a step back in shock. "Please come in. Joey is still in bed. My doctor told me he can't be moved."  
  
The cops followed Kaiba back into the room were Joey was staying. The blond had fallen asleep. Seto didn't want to wake him but the cops had more questions for the boy. He sat down on the bed and tried to wake Joey up.  
  
"Joey? Joey the police are back. They need some questions answered. Joey?" The blond let out a yawn. "Seto??? What's going on?"  
  
-I must have tired him out.-  
  
"The police are back. They need some questions answered now." Joey slowly sat up in the bed.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Wheeler."  
  
Joey looked at the two cops. "How can I help you now Detective Shindou?"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler your father is missing. Do you have any idea where he could be?"  
  
Joey looked at the Detective for a moment. He didn't like the feeling he was feeling from him. "I have one question first. Is the car still in the drive way?"  
  
"No it's missing."  
  
"That could mean he's gone to one of the pubs or one of his drinking buddy's homes."  
  
"Do you have any address which we can check out? Or the car's license plates number?"  
  
Joey thought for a moment. "22465. You can also try the Drunken Swordsman."  
  
"Just one more thing. Is there anything else you want to add about the attack?"  
  
Joey looked up at Seto and then back at the Detectives. "I just can't remember it all. He was shouting again and the smell of alcohol was on his breath and his clothes. I don't even remember being hit by a bottle or being cut up."  
  
"Did you ever hit your father back?"  
  
Joey wanted to shout at the Detective for saying that but he knew better to do that. "I might have tried to block his punches, but I didn't hit back. I was too scared to fight back."  
  
Seto watched the Detectives talk between themselves. He didn't like what they were thinking. "There's just one more thing we will need then from you Mr. Wheeler."  
  
"And that is?" Seto stood up to face the Detectives.  
  
"We need some blood from Mr. Wheeler. It's to make sure it's his blood that is all over the living room."  
  
Joey's face turned white. "All over the room..."  
  
"Yes and it's a little hard to believe it's just your blood." Joey sank back down into the bed. -Seto wasn't lying then when he told me about the lost of blood I had.-  
  
"I will have my doctor get you the blood then." Seto walked over to the phone. "I'll have him come over right away. You can even ask him some questions if you wish as well." Seto dialed the doctor's number.  
  
Shindou watched Joey and Seto. He wondered if either or both teens had done something to Joey's father. Then Joey could be right his father could be somewhere else at the moment. 15 minutes the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Detective Shindou needs some blood from Joey and he might have some question for you as well."  
  
"Yes Master Kaiba." The doctor placed his hand bag on the table and took out a needle. He then walked over to Joey and looked at the boy. "I'm glad you pulled though the night, young man. You had me worried." Joey managed a weak smile.  
  
As the doctor drew the blood Detective Takana spoke up. "How did you save Mr. Wheeler's life last night?"  
  
"I quickly typed Mr. Wheeler's blood and found it to be the same as Mokuba's blood type. I have some of both Seto's and Mokuba's blood for just this kind of troubles."  
  
"What do you mean by troubles?"  
  
"What my doctor is saying is I'm always the target. Being the head of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't realize you where that Kaiba."  
  
"That's okay, I've been out of the spot light for a few weeks right now." Seto was a bit upset with Detective Takana's words. "So is there any thing else you need from my Doctor?"  
  
"Yes we would like some questions answered but can we chat with him alone?"  
  
"Go right ahead. You can go to the main hall if you wish. I will stay with Joey."  
  
The Detectives and the doctor left the room. "I am sorry for waking you Joey." Seto was being drawn in by Joey's brown eyes. "Later. Let the cops finish asking their questions. Then we can do what we want." Joey nodded.  
  
Seto then left the room. He chatted with the cops a bit more about how he spotted Joey by chance last night. The cops then left to see if they could find Joey's father. Seto went into the kitchen to get some tea for him and Joey. He didn't know what he was doing any more.  
  
-Why did I start kissing Joey? Then there was...- Seto shook his head. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this but he wasn't going to back out in his promise to Joey. Then he liked what he was doing with Joey. He never felt like that before with any one, even with the opposite sex. Joey just seemed to bring out something inside him. He wanted more.  
  
Soon the kettle was screaming. Seto poured the hot water into the tea pot and took it upstairs with him. He entered the room. Joey was sitting up in bed.  
  
"The doc was checking me out."  
  
"What did he have to say?"  
  
"He was surprised how fast my body heals."  
  
"Well glad to hear you are on the mend."  
  
"So..." Joey moved the bed sheets a bit.  
  
"You're silly. Not yet but I don't mind in giving you a kiss or more. Would you like some tea?" Seto poured a cup of tea. Joey kept his eyes on him. Joey licked his lips as Seto walked over with the cup of tea. Seto gave Joey the cup and then got his own cup of tea. He watched Joey drink the tea. A smile crept up on Seto's face.  
  
-He's so cute.- Joey blushed at Seto. "Is everything okay Seto?"  
  
"So far it's okay Joey." He stood up and took the empty cup. He then put it back on the tray. Joey was still blushing as Seto slowly came back to the bed. "So let's see what your body is capable of doing today."  
  
Seto's dark shirt fell to the floor. He sat down on the bed and started to kiss Joey. The blond moaned as Seto pushed his tongue into his mouth. Joey's hands moved around Seto's back.  
  
Heat started to build in both boys. Joey moved to one side to let Seto come closer to him on the bed. Seto hungrily kissed Joey. Seto moved down Joey's neck and chest.  
  
"Seto... mmmm... That's so... good.. don't stop." Joey's voice wavered in passion.  
  
It just fueled the heat inside Seto. He gently touched Joey's side which had been bandaged up by the doctor. "More...please..."  
  
"Joey... I don't want to damage you. Your wounds might open up." Joey's hands moved down to Seto's heated pants. Seto moaned loudly. Joey was sucking on Seto's neck.  
  
Joey's tongue licked back and forth on Seto's Adam's apple. Seto's eyes fluttered as Joey's hands rubbed the inside of his legs. "Mmm... That feels great. Joey..."  
  
Joey's hand entered Seto's pants. Seto felt fingers rub his shaft. Seto had never felt any thing like it before. It was driving his senses wild. He then moved his hands down to where Joey's shaft was and began to rub it as well. Soon both boys were panting hard and heavy. Seto then kissed Joey forcefully.  
  
Joey moaned and bowed down to Seto's demands. It drove Seto even more to kiss and rub the blond's tattered body. He was gentle where Joey's broken ribs were, using a circling movement with his hand. Joey's body shivered.  
  
"I have you now. Now and forever." Joey moaned as Seto sealed his words with a kiss. "  
  
Yours forever." Joey echoed Seto's words and kissed him again. Seto was about to even go even deeper into Joey's body when a voice broke the two boys apart.  
  
"Big Brother!!! Big Brother where are you?" Seto gasped.  
  
"Mokuba... I forgot he was coming home." Luckily Seto's pants were still on him he just had to zip them back up. Joey was breathing hard and his face was flushed. "I'll be a moment Joey. I've got to look after Mokuba." Joey was fast a sleep.  
  
Seto grinned and grabbed his shirt and left the room. "Big Brother!!!"  
  
"Hello Mokuba." Seto was straightening his shirt. "What are you up to?" Mokuba has a silly grin on his face. Seto looked at his brother. -Sighs-  
  
"What do you want Mokuba?" The little boy jumped and down.  
  
"One of my friends is having a sleepover this weekend. Can I go PLEASE!!!"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. -Normally I would say no but this allows me to be alone with Joey.- "Only if you take a cell phone with you."  
  
Mokuba jumped for joy. "I'll get ready then. Also I will make that call to let my friend know I'm coming over."  
  
"Alright, just remember to take that cell phone. I'll be calling you a few times to check in on you." Mokuba nodded and ran to his room. -Why am I doing this.- Seto shook his head. He went back into the kitchen to get a few sandwiches for him and Joey. Mokuba jumped up on a chair and grabbed one of the sandwiches.  
  
"Hey that's my lunch."  
  
Mokuba looked at the pile of sandwiches on the plate. "That a lot of food for one person, big brother."  
  
Seto felt nervous for a moment. "Oh I haven't eaten anything today. I can munch on them all day."  
  
Mokuba made a pout at his brother. "Well I'm going now."  
  
"You have your cell phone?" Mokuba held it up for his brother to see. "I'll call you later then."  
  
"Okay big brother." Mokuba then skipped out the kitchen and the door. Seto let out a breath of relief.  
  
Seto picked up the plate and headed back to the room. He opened the door and walked over to the sleeping Joey. Seto felt his heart starting to beat faster. Seto sat down on the bed. The movement woke Joey up. "Mokuba is gone for the weekend. So it's just us for now." Joey's face brightened up. "I brought up some sandwiches for us to munch on."  
  
"Great I'm starved." Joey picked off a sandwich off the plate. Seto set the plate in between them. Soon half of the sandwiches were gone. The boys had started up a conversation about themselves and how they got into dueling. "So you won your Red Eyes from Rex Raptor?"  
  
"Yah and I did it with the Time Wizard Yugi gave me."  
  
"Your deck is the only thing I didn't give the Detectives. I placed it in the safe with my deck."  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my cards."  
  
"I know how you feel." Seto then placed the plate on the small table beside the bed. "Where were we when my brother interrupted us?"  
  
Joey started to remove Seto's shirt. Seto moaned as Joey started to kiss his chest.  
  
"Ah..." The dark shirt once again fell to the floor as Seto gently pushed Joey onto his side. Once again both boys were kissing each other as body's temperatures rose. Seto placed kisses on Joey's neck.  
  
Joey's hands started to rub Seto's shaft. He started slowly. The hand lightly touched Seto's shaft, making it harden and heat up. Seto's breathing came in fast and in short breaths. He was enjoying Joey's touch. He greedily kissed Joey.  
  
"More... don't stop...Ah..." Then the door bell rang again.  
  
"Darn I bet it's those cops again. Why can't we have a moment to ourselves?"  
  
"Maybe it's Friday the 13th."  
  
Seto let out a laugh. "I'll be right back." He was getting grumpy about all these interruptions. He straightened out his clothes and hair. The bell rang again to his annoyance.  
  
"Coming!!!" Seto opened the door, and there was Detective Shindou and Detective Takana waiting once again at the door. "Gentlemen."  
  
"I thought to let you and Mr. Wheeler would like to know that we found his father at the Drunken Swordsman as he said. Then there was all the blood on his clothes and knuckles."  
  
Seto's face turned white. "He didn't even clean himself up?"  
  
"He was drunk. I don't think he knew what he had done to his son. He was in his own world."  
  
Seto shook his head. "Thank you for tell me that you caught him. I'll let Joey know."  
  
"We need Mr. Wheeler to come in and id him."  
  
Seto took a breath. "Can Joey come in tomorrow? He still needs some time to rest."  
  
"Of course. We can hold Joey's father overnight, but you must bring Mr. Wheeler in first thing in the morning."  
  
"I will." Detective Shindou handed Seto his card so he would be easy to find in the morning. Both Detectives said their goodbyes and left. Seto placed the card on the table in the main hall; then ran up stairs. He flung open the door and closed it behind him.  
  
Joey sat up looking at him. "What's wrong Seto?" "It was the cops again but it's good news. They have your dad in jail now. Bad news you got to id him in the morning."  
  
Seto had crossed the room and that dark shirt fell to the floor once again. He hoped for the last time. "Now I'm going to do what I want and nothing is going to stop me." Joey just blinked his eyes.  
  
"Seto???" The brown haired teen stripped his pants off and climbed into the bed. Joey turned red.  
  
Seto took Joey into his arms. "I have locked the door and I'm not going to leave for any reason."  
  
Seto then removed the pajama pants that Joey was wearing. "Now shall we play a game?"  
  
Joey leaned up on Seto's chest. "What do you want to play?"   
  
So what's going to happen to Joey in the morning and what game does Seto have in mine? (Tune in for the next exciting chapter..same bat time, same bat channel--Sae)) 


	2. Puppy and Master!

[pic] Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Dog Tags!!!" Puppy and Master!  
  
Seto moved his hands around Joey's waist. "So are you ready to play a game?" He kissed Joey deeply. His tongue pushed into Joey's mouth and Joey moaned.  
  
"What is this game you keep talking about?" Joey took a deep breath in.  
  
Seto rubbed Joey's back. "Well now this is a game which will please both of us."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Trust me." Seto hungry kissed Joey.  
  
The blonde teen couldn't get enough of Seto's touch. It filled him up with a feeling of being needed. His father just beat him for no reason. Joey believed Seto needed someone. He hoped he was the one Seto needed. "How do you play then?"  
  
Seto slowly rub the inside Joey's leg. "It's an easy game." Seto's hand moved up Joey's leg. Joey shivered as Seto kissed his neck. "Just follow my requests and you will feel pleasure."  
  
"Can I ask a request?"  
  
"Maybe if you have pleased me."  
  
Joey looked into those ice blue eyes. "I am here to please you and only you." Joey kissed Seto's chest where his heart laid.  
  
"Ah... That's good." Seto kissed Joey's neck again, sucking hard on it. Joey wiggled and started to breath hard.  
  
"So shall we begin?" Joey looked deeply into those ice blue eyes.  
  
"Yes..." Seto moved in front of Joey. He kept rubbing Joey's legs. "Open up your legs." Joey blinked.  
  
"Trust me. You will enjoy this." Seto's voice was soft but demanding. Joey's face turned red but he obeyed. Seto moved in closer to Joey. He then bent down and suddenly took Joey's shaft into his mouth.  
  
Joey tried to move away but Seto sucked hard on the shaft. "What??? Ah..." Joey stopped and let Seto play with him. Seto didn't like it when Joey first moved but then he realized the boy must be new to this and no doubt fear built up for a moment. Seto kept sucking. Joey started to breathe faster. Heat in his body was building up.  
  
Joey gripped the bed sheets as his body began to tremble in passion. A grunt came from Joey's lips as Seto moved his tongue around the shaft tip. Seto's hands gripped the blonde's back as he waited for the results he wanted.  
  
He felt the shaft harden and soon he found his mouth filled with liquid. Seto lifted his head up to take in the taste. Joey never felt any thing like that before. He was panting hard. Seto licked his lips. "Mmmm.... I like." Joey remained red in the face. Seto moved up close to Joey and started to kiss him. The blonde teen let him do what he wanted. The heat in the both bodies drove both boys to explore themselves. Joey was tired. He was sleeping in Seto's arms. Seto was running his fingers though the blonde's hair. He loved this.  
  
Joey was a willing player. -If this continues the way, I want Joey will be mine.- Seto nuzzled Joey. He loved these feelings. He hands rubbed Joey's chest and neck. He placed kisses on the blond teen. Joey wiggled closer to Seto. Seto wrapped himself around Joey. -Mine. All mine.- Soon Seto fell asleep.  
  
The man sulked in the cell. His anger was growing towards his son. His son. What a joke. He was thinking how he was going to make his son pay for what he had done. He was going to get out on bail and find that so called son and show him a thing or two. Of course he had to think it out first. So he wouldn't get the blame on it. Dark brown eyes looked out coldly at the darkening sky. His son will know the wrong of his ways very soon.  
  
Joey woke up with a start. He had a nightmare. Seto woke up from the movement and the sobbing. "What's wrong Joey?"  
  
"Hold me!!!" Seto held Joey closer. "Don't let go..." Joey was still sobbing.  
  
"Tell me. Please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"He wouldn't stop. He kept..."  
  
"Shhh!!! He's never going to hurt you again. I will not let him."  
  
-A nightmare. That was what had woken him up.- Joey buried his head into Seto's chest. Seto started to rub the blonde. Soon moans came from Joey's lips. "There, there. It was just a nightmare. No one is going to hurt you again." Seto placed kisses on the boy.  
  
Joey looked up into ice blue eyes. "Can we play that game again?" Seto stared at him.  
  
"You want more?" Joey started to suck on Seto's Adam apple again. Both boys felt the heat build up again. "As you wish." Seto gently pushed Joey onto his back and looked into those brown eyes. He didn't have to say anything. Joey opened up his legs and Seto slowly moved towards him. Joey started to breathe hard. "Shhh... Calm down. It's okay."  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around Joey. He planted kisses on the blonde. His body rubbed up against Joey's body. Moans came out of both boys. "Is that better?" He took Joey's chin into his hands. "More..."  
  
Seto moved down to Joey's shaft and took it into his mouth. He slowly started to suck on it. His tongue touched the tip and the sides of Joey's shaft. Joey moaned out loudly. Joey's hands grip Seto's hair. Soon both boys started to rock their bodies back and forth.  
  
"Seto!!!" Joey bolted his head back as his body released its heat into Seto's mouth. Seto slowly moved up Joey's body to look into those brown eyes. "Gods, I never thought I find someone like you." He placed a kiss on Joey's lips.  
  
Fingers ran though the blond hair as more kisses were placed. Seto wanted to continue forth with Joey but he was scared about the broken ribs. Once again Joey had fallen asleep. -He's going to be mine. I can feel it now. My little puppy.- He hugged his little lover. Seto listened to Joey's breathing as he fell asleep.  
  
Yugi was trying to get some sleep. No luck. His mind was on Joey. Joey hadn't shown up at school on Friday. Tristan had no luck on finding him either. Then they decided to check out his house. What they saw put Yugi in a fearful state. All the cops were walking about Joey's home. When Yugi saw that he turned and ran away.  
  
He didn't want to find out Joey was dead. Not his best friend he just didn't want to face that yet. It took two hours for Téa and Tristan to get Yugi to come out of his room. They talked for a bit.  
  
They hoped that Joey was all right in some hospital, but they still wondered why no one had yet called either Yugi or Tristan. They just have to wait for something to happen. Yami had come out of the Puzzle to comfort the boy. "Are you all right Yugi?"  
  
The small boy was crying. "Yugi???"  
  
"Joey... I don't know where Joey is. For all I know he could be...dead..." The little boy cried harder.  
  
Yami was in shock. -Joey...gone... No he couldn't be dead.-  
  
"Don't worry Yugi we will find him." He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Get some sleep and we look for him tomorrow." Yugi nodded and slowly fell asleep. Yami held him close. He too was worry about Joey but at the moment there was nothing he could do. The Puzzle glowed and Yugi was alone in the bed.  
  
~Joey dreaming~  
  
"Dad I'm home." The blond teen slowly walked through the living room. Beer bottles were scattered all over the place. There was a sound behind the teen. Joey turned to see a fist coming towards him. He flew threw the air and landed on the couch.  
  
"Dad???" Fear grew in the teen as he saw his father looking at him with clouded eyes.  
  
"Dad!!!" Joey tried to get off the couch but his father grabbed him and started to punch him over and over again. Then his father picked him up again and threw him across the room.  
  
"Dad please, stop it. Please..." A kick to the stomach silenced the blonde. Joey slowly got up but then he felt his father grab his hair. He raised his son to his eye level and spit in the boy's face. He then dragged him back to the couch.  
  
He slammed the boy's head into the arm rest. He kept hold of the wiggling boy as he picked up a bottle. He smashed it against Joey's chest and started to cut him up with the bottle.  
  
He then dropped the boy and left him to bleed. Joey was in shock. What did he do to deserve this? He tried to get up. His side hurt and his eyes were clouded. He had trouble getting up. He knew he had to get out of here and now. He slowly crawled towards the door. He didn't know that he was bleeding slowly to death. He reached the door and got up and opened the door. He then stepped out and started towards Yugi's home.  
  
Joey woke up screaming again. Seto woke up from the sounds of Joey's scream. "Seto...I...I remember the beating. Most of it now." Joey buried his head into Seto's chest.  
  
Seto felt the tears on his chest. "He will never touch you again. I will not let him." Seto placed more kisses on Joey.  
  
The blond kissed back. He reached for Seto's shaft and rubbed it. Seto moaned. His puppy was trying to please him. He deeply kissed Joey, pushing his tongue into mouth.  
  
Butterscotch, that sweet taste drove him to wrap his arms and legs around Joey. -Ah mine. All mine. I will not let anyone have him.-  
  
"Joey everything will be okay."  
  
"Promise." Seto kissed Joey. "I do my best to keep my promises. Your father will pay for what he did to you."  
  
Joey kissed Seto again. He kept rubbing Seto's shaft. Seto was panting now. His body heated up. Soon his shaft hardened and with a gasp it exploded. He had never done this before.  
  
Joey raised his hand to his mouth. Seto glared at him as he licked his fingers. Brown eyes looked at Seto, showing deep passion towards him. -I can't get angry at him. He so cute.- Slowly he took Joey's hand and licked it. He then took two of the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them. Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto looked over at the clock. 4AM in the morning. Seto snuggled up to Joey. -Four more hours for sleep. Then they would have to face Joey's father. I'll keep you safe Joey. I must.-  
  
Soon the morning came. The alarm went off. Joey flung it across the room. "That's not how you turn that off." Joey jerked up.  
  
He looked into ice blue eyes. "Morning." Seto kissed Joey. The blond bowed to Seto's kissing. "Ah..." Seto broke off the kiss.  
  
"Now some things have to happen today. First I think a bath is in order for the both of us. Second I'll have the Doctor fix your bandages. Last we have to go over to the police station to id your father." Joey sulked in the bed.  
  
"Now, now this isn't the time to back down." Joey looked at Seto. That bare chest was inviting to kiss. Joey reached up for Seto and started to kiss his chest all over.  
  
"Ah Joey...I... Come on we got to get ready."  
  
"Why, my dad can wait?"  
  
"I wish. but the cops wouldn't think like that." Seto kissed Joey on the lips. "Come on bath time."  
  
Joey sulked at Seto. "I don't..."  
  
"Don't start with that with me." The covers flew off the bed and Seto dragged Joey out of the bed. It was the first time either boy had a good look at one another. Seto noted Joey had a some what built body. -No doubt from all the fighting he has done through his life. He's so beautiful.-  
  
Joey was looking at Seto. The tall, thin yet the feeling of power drew Joey. -So handsome and powerful.-  
  
"Come on time for that bath." Joey shook his head. "Now you and I need to shower. It doesn't mean you have to take it alone."  
  
Joey looked at Seto. "Really???"  
  
"Yes." Seto held out his hand to Joey. The blond took Seto's hand and let him lead to the master bathroom. "Don't worry no one will bug us in here. This is my private bath." Joey sat on the rim as Seto got the water ready. Joey was wiggling on the spot.  
  
"Joey?" Seto was standing in the tub. Joey shyly stepped into the tub. "What's wrong Joey?"  
  
"I... Dad attacked me once when I was taking a bath."  
  
"You best tell the police about that too Joey. Don't worry your father isn't here now. It's just us." Seto turned on the shower and started to rub Joey's back. The bandage had been removed. A bar of soap was in Seto's hands. Joey shivered as Seto move it around his back. Moans filled the bathroom as both boys clean themselves. Seto lightly suck on Joey's neck as his hands rubbed the boy's shaft. Joey shook as Seto moved closer to him.  
  
-He's mine. I know he is. I'm never going to let any one have him. He's mine.-  
  
"Ah Seto don't stop. Please more..."  
  
"Soon. Let the doctor have a look at you first." They got out of the tub and dried off. Seto had called the Doctor to ask him to check out Joey and replace the bandages.  
  
It was 8:30AM when the doctor came in. He fixed up Joey again. "I see you had a bath."  
  
Joey nodded. "I had some nightmares last night."  
  
"I see. Well at least it's good for the body to get cleaned up."  
  
Soon it was 8:45AM. Seto had gotten some clothes out for Joey. "I know this isn't what you normally wear but this is all I got in your size." Joey just blushed at Seto. It was one of Seto's school outfits. The tight collar, buttons down the front and dark paints. "Come on get dressed and we get this over with right away." Seto helped Joey put on the shirt.  
  
Joey sneaked in a kiss. "You silly little thing." Seto kissed back. Soon both boys got into the limo and Seto told the driver to head to the police station. Joey wiggled up to Seto once he had closed the window between them and the driver. Seto let the boy snuggle up to him.  
  
-Ah... makes me feel so good.- Seto took the blonde's hand into his. "Soon I'll keep you safe from all your pain." Seto kissed Joey on the cheek.  
  
Yugi slowly got dressed for school. He wasn't in the mood to go. He wanted to go and find Joey. Not go to school. ~Yugi it's time to go down stars to have breakfast.~  
  
-But Joey.-  
  
~Right after school we'll go looking for him, promise.~  
  
"Yugi!!! Time to eat." Slowly Yugi walked down the stairs and sat down to poke his at his food. "Yugi? What's wrong?" The boy looked up at his Grandpa through his yellow bangs.  
  
"I'm okay Grandpa. Just a little tried." Yugi got up and grabbed his backpack. He was hoping Joey was sitting on the step like he always did but, no blonde was there as he opened the door. He fought back the tears as he walked down the path to school. Soon Téa and Tristan were walking beside him.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi? Earth to Yugi?" ~Yugi your friends are trying to talk to you.~ Yugi just kept walking. ~Yugi stop and talk to your friends.~ "I'm worried about Joey. Can't we skip school and go looking for Joey?"  
  
Both Tristan and Téa glared at him. "We'll go looking for him after school. I got a test to do." Téa tapped her foot. Yugi just sulked and started to walk again.  
  
"Boy I've never seen Yugi so upset before." Tristan looked at Téa. "You're right but then would you be in shock too if you seen all those cops at Joey's house." Tristan lowered his head. It was Yugi and Téa that checked out Joey's home as he was checking out some of Joey's old haunts. Tristan came out empty handed. When he heard from Yugi and Téa on what they found at his friend's house it shook him too.  
  
It was Yugi that was shook up the most. Yugi hurried into the school as his friends ran after him. Yugi didn't listen to the teacher as the day went on. His mind was on Joey. He wondered where his friend was and why there were cops all over his place.  
  
The limo drove to the entrance of the Station. Seto and Joey stepped out of the vehicle. They looked like brothers. Both boys headed up the stairs and entered the building. Cops were everywhere. Joey was a bit nervous but Seto walked with confidence to the main guest desk.  
  
"Hello." Seto waited for the cop behind the desk to speak to him. The old man was chatting on the phone and looking through papers. Joey was looking around as cops running around or chatting to one another or on the phone.  
  
"Excuse me." Seto's voice boomed in a demanding sound.  
  
The old man looked up to see the two boys. "May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Detective Shindou." Seto held out the business card.  
  
The old man gave it a hard look and nodded. "He and Detective Takana are waiting for the both of you. They are over there." The old cop pointed over to one of the corners of the room. Seto nodded to him and waved Joey to follow him. The boys walked over to the Detectives.  
  
What's going to happen when Joey id's his father and what is going on with Yugi? 


	3. Joey's License

[pic] Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Dog Tags!!!" Joey's License  
  
Joey was shaking inside as he and Seto walked over to the Detectives. He knew Seto was right about doing this but can he do this?  
  
"Morning, Detective Shindou." The Detective looked up to see both boys in front of his desk. He noted both of them were wearing the same clothing.  
  
"Morning to you both. How are you today Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
Joey looked at the Detective. "I'm okay. I had a nightmare last night about what happened to me."  
  
"Oh, I would like to hear about it, if that's okay with you." Detective Takana obtained a couple of chairs for the boys. Seto sat down. Joey stood for a moment and slowly sat down too. "Are you all right Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
"Aa, I am just a bit scared. I... This is my first time telling the law about what's been going on in my life." Joey looked down at his hands.  
  
"Take your time Mr. Wheeler. This is serious stuff we are talking about."  
  
Detective Takana looked at Seto as his partner talked to Joey. He was trying to read the young man that been with the Wheeler boy all this time. He was trying to understand his angle in this. "So what happened, Mr. Wheeler?"  
  
"Well like I said it most of it came back in a dream. I came home. I walked into the living room..." Joey shook all over. He fought back tears from coming. "I heard something behind me. Then the beating started. I don't know all that happened to me. He threw me around the room. I think he cut me open with a bottle but I'm not..." The tears came at last as Joey sank down into the chair.  
  
Takana watched as Seto comforted the boy. "It's all right Mr. Wheeler. Now your father is being prepared for the line up. Let's go to the waiting room then shall we."  
  
Detective Shindou stood up and waited for Joey to follow him. The blond teen slowly got up from the seat. "Mr. Kaiba I would like you to stay here." Joey froze. "Mr. Wheeler this way." Joey looked at Seto.  
  
"I'll wait right here for you Joey. I'm not going any where." Joey nodded and then followed the Detectives. Seto waited a few minutes. Then the shouting began.  
  
"You stinking brat. You are lying. I know you are." Seto stood up as Joey quickly ran back to him. "Can we go now?"  
  
Detective Takana was right behind him. "Mr. Wheeler we will need you to sign some papers and to see a social worker."  
  
"I'll make sure Joey will sign your papers but does he have to see a social worker?"  
  
"Yes he does just to make sure he will be all right."  
  
"I'm letting you know my lawyer will be looking after Joey's case, as Joey will be living at my mansion."  
  
"That will be up to the courts."  
  
"Of course, but right now he's staying with me. So you know where to find him." With those words Kaiba and Joey left the Detectives to think.  
  
Both boys entered the limo. Kaiba thought for a moment. -Darn. I didn't think I would bust out in anger like that.-  
  
"Are you okay Joey?" Joey was on the verge of tears. "Shhh.... It's okay Joey. Driver go to Joey's house."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Seto closed the window between them and the driver. Joey was really trying to hold back the tears. A couple had escaped down his face. Seto felt the heat in his body rise again. "My little Joey. It's all right. I'm here." Seto place a kiss on the boy's cheek. Joey moaned and placed his hand on Seto's leg. He rubbed it. Seto wanted to undress Joey right there and now but....  
  
-What am I doing?-  
  
"I know. Not here."  
  
"My bed then." Seto blinked. Joey had said it so openly to him. -He's mine.- "I wish we could but what if there are cops around still? Then I have to go to the office for a few hours but when I get back." Seto deeply kissed Joey then. He felt Joey's hands go under his shirt. -I want him so badly. I must wait though. I do have a company to run for a moment.-  
  
"Okay?" Joey nodded. He placed his head on Seto's shoulder.  
  
-My puppy. He needs his master.- Seto gave in a bit and licked Joey's ear. He started to whisper soft words into the blonde's ear. Soon the limo pulled into Joey's drive way. "We'll just be a moment." Seto and Joey got out of the car. "Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Have to be. Who knows what's going to happen to me."  
  
"I will never leave you." Seto took Joey's hand and they walked into hell. That was what Joey thought it was when he saw all that blood. There was yellow tape and signs the cops had been around the living room. Joey's body shook all over. "Calm down, I'm here with you. Now let's get your stuff so you never have to come back here again." Seto squeezed the boy's hand. They went up stairs to get what Joey needed.  
  
Joey grabbed a bag to put his stuff into. "Shouldn't we tell the cops what we are doing?"  
  
"I will let them know about this, just get what you need the most right now, okay?" Joey sank down on the bed. "Come on Joey. It's time to go." Joey started to sob.  
  
"Joey..." Seto sat down on the bed with him. "Do you have everything now?" Joey suddenly jumped Seto.  
  
"Kiss me." Joey placed a kiss on Seto's lips. The blond started to rub Seto's inner leg.  
  
"Joey... Please... Come on we..." The heat in his body made his thoughts clouded. Seto kissed back. His puppy needed his attention.  
  
Joey kept kissing Seto, wanting to please him. "More..."  
  
Seto reached down to Joey's shaft. He rubbed it through the pants. Joey started to suck on Seto's Adam apple. Seto moaned out loudly. He worked on Joey's shirt. He opened it up and started to suck on the boy's nipple. Joey's body shook as Seto work his way down to Joey's pants.  
  
Suddenly Seto shot up. "You silly little one. I told you later. I do have to go to work." Seto realized he was short of breath. Somehow he lost control over his emotions. He wanted Joey. He wanted him badly.  
  
"Maybe an hour then, okay?" Joey was flushed in the face. Seto ran his finger up Joey's bare chest. "So let me do a few things at the office and when I get back we will play our game." Seto kissed Joey's forehead. Joey nodded as he did up the shirt. "Good. Let's go then." Seto rose from the bed and held out his hand to Joey. The blond took it.  
  
Seto pulled him up. Joey looked into those ice blue eyes. "I'm glad you helped me."  
  
"So am I. Let's get going then." The boys then left Joey's bad memories behind.  
  
Seto left Joey at his Mansion as he went to do some business at his corporation. His business people asked a few questions. Where he been. Why he didn't answer his phone. He tried to answer the questions. He sat down at this desk and moved quickly on what he had to do. He had promised Joey he would back in the hour. As he typed he called Mokuba. "Hello big brother."  
  
"Hello Mokuba. I have something to tell you when you get back to the Mansion."  
  
"Okay Big brother. Love you." The phone clicked.  
  
How on earth was he going to explain about Joey? If his brother ever found him in bed with the blond he wouldn't know what to say to him. -At least I got to tell him that Joey living in the mansion now.- Seto stood up from his desk and headed home to his lover.  
  
Joey thought for a moment what he could do as he waited for Seto's return. Then it dawned on him. -I'll make him lunch.- Joey headed for the kitchen. He looked in the fridge. -Ya think some one with a lot of money would have something good in the fridge.- Joey took out what he needed to make a good lunch for the both of them. Soon Joey was cooking up a storm. Unknown to both teens Mokuba was returning home.  
  
Mokuba opened the door and shouted. "Big Brother!!! Big Brother!!!"  
  
Joey froze. -Mokuba... What in the world is he doing home now? Well this had to happen sooner or later. Just hope Seto will come home soon.-  
  
"Big Brother???" Mokuba came into the kitchen. Well it was a sight for the little Kaiba to see, Joey Wheeler cooking in his house. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Joey made sure everything wasn't going to burn. "Well it's a little hard to explain."  
  
Mokuba placed his bag on the floor and sat at the table. "Did you lose a duel with him?"  
  
"No, I didn't, there is something else that happened. Your brother is helping me. He should be home soon. So would ya like something to eat?"  
  
Mokuba blinked. "Okay!"  
  
Joey took another plate out. He put some of the food on the plate and placed it in front of the young Kaiba. Mokuba took a deep breath in. "Wow this smells good."  
  
"Thanks. I hope ya like it."  
  
Mokuba took a bite. The smile crossed across his face. "It's great." Joey smiled. Soon Seto came home. He dropped his briefcase. "Big Brother!!!" Mokuba jumped off his seat and hugged his brother.  
  
"Mokuba! Ah... Joey." Seto felt heat build up in his face. "Mokuba you are home early."  
  
"Your phone call. It made me think." Seto rubbed his little brother's head. "Sorry to make you worry." Mokuba smiled at his big brother. Joey was getting Seto's lunch. He placed the plate on the table.  
  
"Your lunch is ready Seto." Joey's face was flushed as Seto looked at him. His own face turned red.  
  
"You didn't have to Joey."  
  
"I wanted to Seto. You've been helping me out so much. I have to do something for you." Seto sat down and took a bite. He licked his lips. "This is great Joey."  
  
The blond was fully blushing now. Joey and Mokuba sat down to finish their lunch. Mokuba was told why Joey was here in the mansion. About how his father hit him and now he was in jail for it. "So, Mokuba, that's the reason why Joey is here at the moment."  
  
"But why here? Shouldn't he be at Yugi's?"  
  
"If I stay at Yugi's, my dad might find me if he got out of jail." Joey lowered his head. He didn't want Yugi to get hurt because of him.  
  
Mokuba realized Joey was telling him the truth. "So how long is Joey staying with us?"  
  
"I'm not all that sure yet, brother, but for now he is staying here." Mokuba nodded. The boy finished the lunch and thanked Joey. "I'm going to my room now. Talk to you later big brother."  
  
"Okay Mokuba." The boy ran off to his room. "Joey are you all right?" Seto looked at the blond teen. Joey smiled at him.  
  
"I'm okay Seto. Mokuba startled me but your brother had to be told about me any ways."  
  
Seto moved towards Joey. "Yes but I wanted to be later."  
  
Seto ran his fingers through Joey's blond hair. Joey moaned. Seto moved the chair so he could sit on Joey's lap. He started to kiss him. Joey bowed down to Seto's demands. Seto started to rub Joey's back as he kissed the boy's neck. He knew that Mokuba would stay in his room for a while. Joey gripped the sides of the chair so he wouldn't fall off. Seto unbuttoned Joey's shirt. He placed kisses all over the blonde's chest. Heat built up in both boys. Joey was breathing hard as well as Seto.  
  
"Let's take this up in my room." Seto got off of Joey. He held out his hand to Joey. A smile came across Joey's face as he took Seto's hand. Both boys headed up starts.  
  
At last school was over. Yugi ran out of the building. His friends tried to keep up with him. Bakura had joined up with the group at lunch. He found out Joey was missing and wanted to help. Yugi ran all the way to Joey's house. He was out of breath when he reached his friend's house. Yugi sat down to wait for the others to show up. ~Yugi are you all right?~ Yami was trying to talk to Yugi when the others showed up.  
  
"Yugi, why did you run so fast? I didn't think you could run that fast." Bakura was breathing hard.  
  
Tristan and Téa were also breathing hard. "Yugi???" The small boy stood up and ran inside the house.  
  
That was when the others heard him scream. "YUGI!!!" They ran into the house. Téa was the next to scream. The living room was covered in dry blood. Yugi was on his knees. Tears ran down his face. "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."  
  
"Stop saying that. Joey has got to be alive."  
  
"Then where is he?" Yugi screamed. The boy shook all over. "Where is he?" Yugi's tears where still coming.  
  
Téa sat down beside Yugi. "We'll go and check with the police. They might know what happened to him." Yugi jumped up and ran out of the house. "Here we go again."  
  
Yugi didn't have the same burst of speed he had when he ran to Joey's house. The boy was leaning against a wall when the others caught up with him.  
  
"Yugi you're going to kill yourself." The small boy looked up at his friends.  
  
"I'm worried about Joey."  
  
"We are all worried about him." Bakura looked at his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry." Yugi lower his head. The group waited a few minutes before going to the police station. Then they walked to station. They entered the building. It took some time before any one helped them.  
  
"I want to report a missing person." Tristan waited for the police woman to answer him.  
  
She pulled out a piece of paper. "Who are you reporting missing?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler." The police woman blinked. "Oh you want Detective Shindou. He's dealing with the Wheeler's case."  
  
The group looked at one another. "Who is Detective Shindou?"  
  
"You can find him and his partner Detective Takana over there." She pointed to the two cops working on some papers.  
  
Yugi, Téa, Bakura and Tristan walked over to the Detectives. "Hello..." Yugi was in front of the group as Detectives turned to look at the children.  
  
"May we help you?"  
  
"We are friends of Joey Wheeler." The Detectives looked at one another. "We just want to know what has happened to our friend." Yugi was on the verge of tears.  
  
"The only thing we can tell you is that your friend is alive and we can take a message to him if you wish."  
  
Everyone took a breath of relief. "Why can't we see him?" Yugi was still a bit worried.  
  
"This is an on-going case and we can't have too many people involved at the moment but I'll make sure your concerns are past on to Mr. Wheeler."  
  
Tristan noted how Detective Takana called Joey, Mr. Wheeler. "Well Detective Takana can you tell Joey his best friends, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura and Téa are concerned about him and if he could call us at Yugi's home."  
  
"I will tell him for you. Now you have to go. Take care."  
  
"But..." Yugi's voice was weak.  
  
Tristan gripped Yugi's shoulder. "Come on Yugi. Let's go to your house. I want to talk to you all about something." Tristan started to walk to the door. It took Bakura and Téa to pull Yugi along as well. They went to Yugi's house. Yugi at least knew now that Joey was alive but where was his friend.  
  
Seto had Joey in his bed. Kissing and whispering words of love in the blonde's ear. He greedily moved his hands around Joey's body. Joey let Seto play with him. He loved how he touched his body. He never knew he would feel this way to a guy. The big surprise was he was making love to Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto's hand had found it's way to the blonde's shaft. Joey let out a loud moan as Seto started to pump it. "Ah..." Seto sucked on Joey's neck. Joey's body was being driven wild with passion. "My Joey. I have a gift for you." Seto kissed the blond.  
  
"Really Seto you didn't have to."  
  
Seto reached for his briefcase and took out a small box. "Well it's a bit of a joke gift." Seto gave Joey the box and had a silly grin on his face.  
  
Joey opened the box. "Seto!!!" He was looking at a dog collar and dog tag with the name 'Joey' on it.  
  
"Have a look on the other side of the tag my lover." Joey glared at him as he flipped the tag over. It read, 'If lost return to Kaiba Mansion.'  
  
"Seto I..." Seto took the collar from Joey's hand and put it around his neck. "My puppy love." Seto kissed Joey. The blond sighed and kissed back.  
  
Will Yugi hear back from Joey and what is going to happen next? 


End file.
